Blocky
Blocky is a male contestant from Battle for Dream Island and a contestant on Gateway of Doom, Object Ultraverse and Toon Drama. He is known for his reckless attitude and his prankster personality. His friends are Pen, Eraser and Snowball. Toon Drama Believe it or not, Blocky is the main antagonist of Season 1. In Episode 1, He was placed on the Flaming Hots. Later, Blocky and the rest of his team voted off Snowball, due to his past on BFDI. In Episode 2, he voted for Wario. In Episode 3, Blocky pulls two pranks, one on Dar Dar and one on Sylvia. He first pranked Dar Dar as he puts some weird purple liquid into her bag of potato chips, as a result, Dar Dar gets an upset stomach. Even if it was unseen, but he put a banana peel on the floor of the stage, which Sylvia slips on it. Blocky was mentioned at the end, where Dar Dar warns her teammates about him, just before she gets chased by the Metro Police. In Episode 4, He slapped Wander off of the Cold's skis, due to this, Sylvia was upset at him as she punches him off. Later, he and his team expect Eraser fell thanks to Rocky. In Episode 5, Blocky said the challenge was boring so he told Little Sandy to watch him throw a pie at Flo, Little Sandy wasn't happy when she saw him throw a pie at Flo, as a result, he was eliminated from the challenge. He was up for elimination, however he had only one vote (from Little Sandy), because everyone else voted for Flo. More to come. Counterparts Male Version *Diesel, James, Duncan, Bulgy, George, Hector or Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) *Waluigi, Bowser, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa or Wario (Super Mario Brothers) *Plankton or Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *James or Meowth (Pokemon) *Darth Vader or Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Lotso Huggin Bear, Stinky Pete or Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) *Eric Cartman or Butters Stotch (South Park) *Stewie Griffin, Bertram or Death (Family Guy) *King Pig (Angry Birds) *Scallion 1 (VeggieTales) *Scott, Alejandro, Justin, Lightning, Max or Duncan (Total Drama) *Lord Hater, Commander Peepers or Emperor Awesome (Wander Over Yonder) *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *Hal Stewart/Tighten (Megamind) *Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Kano, Sektor, Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn or Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) Female Version * Daisy (Thomas and Friends) * Wendy O. Koopa or Birdo (Super Mario Brothers) * Sunset Shimmer or Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jessie (Pokemon) * The Rumor Weed or The Bad Apple (VeggieTales) * Heather, Courtney, Scarlett, Jo or Josee (Total Drama) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Mileena, Tanya, D'Vorah or Nitara (Mortal Kombat) Trivia *Believe it or not, he is a protagonist in Object Multiverse. *Blocky's side show Blocky's Funny Doings International is abbreviated as BFDI, which is the same as Battle for Dream Island. *Blocky's placed 22nd and 11th in the whole competition of BFDI. Gallery Blocky Pose (1).png Blocky.png Blocky_Pose.png Blocky_12.png BlockyCommercial.png Blocky_(SuperCDLand).png New_Blocky_Pose.png BBFDI-Blocky.png Blocky_Angled.png Blocky_Body_Cabinet.png Blocky_Head-on.png Blocky_Body_Side.png Blocky Freak Out.png BFDI.png Poll Do you like Blocky? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Good and Evil Category:Gateway of Doom Contestants Category:Pranksters Category:Object Ultraverse Contestants